kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} }= - Journal = }} Die Hoedemaker (in engels. Mad Hatter) is 'n karakter wat in Kingdom Hearts χ voorkom. Hy bied saam met die Maart haas n teeparty in Wonderland. Verskyning Die Mad Hatter verskyn as 'n kort, hiperaktiewe man met grys hare, 'n groot neus en swaar wenkbroue. Hy dra 'n oranje oorjas, 'n swart, toegeknoop hemp, groen broek, blou sokkies, swart skoene, 'n blou strik en sy groen groen hoed. Aan die regterkant van die hoed is 'n vel papier met "10/6". Die nommer is oorspronklik deur Lewis Carroll in die oorspronklike boek gebruik om die hoed se prys van "10 sjielings en 'n sikspens" te wys, ongeveer £ 1,26 in die Britse geldeenheid. Persoonlikheid Storie ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Op soek na Alice se verblyfplek, stuur die Chesire kat die speler na die Mad Hatter en die March Hare. As hulle in hul tuin aankom, ontdek die speler die paar om hul unbirthday te vier. Wanneer die Maart Hare die Speler opmerk, verklaar hulle dat daar geen sitplekke beskikbaar is nie en dus kan die Speler nie by hulle aansluit nie. Wanneer die Speler egter voorberei om te vertrek, bied die Mad Hatter en die March Hare hom aan om vir 'n koppie tee te bly. Die speler stem saam met hulle, en die twee vriende gee hulle 'n koppie wat die Mad Hatter vul met suiker. Die Mad Hatter besef dat hy meer suiker vir hom en die March Hare benodig, en hy vra die speler om twee koppies suiker en botter en konfyt te kry. Nadat die speler teruggekom het met die items, begin die Mad Hatter en March Hare die tee party, net om te besef dat hulle reeds hul unbirthday vier voordat die Speler selfs aangekom het. Om te besef hoeveel tyd hulle verloor het met die wag op die spelers wat terugkeer, dwing hulle die speler om te vertrek en hul party te hervat. ''Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts coded ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Kort voor Data-Sora in Wonderland aankom, het Data-Alice die wêreld se sleutelgat in die hof van die Data-Koningin van Harte opgespoor, maar sy word gedwing om van haar soldate te vlug. Sy struikel op die Unbirthday-teespartytjie wat aangebied word deur Data-Mad Hatter en Data-March Hare. Haar herinneringe van hierdie gebeurtenis is onder meer verstrooi deur die foute wat Jiminy se dagboek beïnvloed en Inklings geword het. Data-Sora vind die Inklings oor die Data-Mad Hatter en unbirthday tee party in die Tea Party Garden, en gebruik hulle saam met die ander wat hy Data-Alice se herinneringe van die sleutelgat saam gevind het. Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts'' 'N Portret van die Mad Hatter en die March Hare verskyn in die Tea Party Garden en een van die geboue in die Tweede Distrik het 'n teken gebaseer op die Mad Hatter. Galery File:Second District (Art).png|Die Mad Hatter se teken in Traverse Town. File:Mad Hatter and March Hare KH.png|Die Mad Hatter en die March Hare as skilderye in Kingdom Hearts. Oorsprong Die Mad Hatter en March Hare het eers in Disney se verskyn, wat gebaseer was op die boek deur , in Wonderland. Alice ontmoet eers die paar by 'n Mad Tea Party waar hulle hul vier (enige dag wat nie verjaardag is nie). Die egpaar verskyn later by die verhoor, waar hulle as getuies gebruik word om Alice se skuld te bewys vir die blootstelling van die koningin se hartdruk pompbroek. Hulle verskyn laaste tydens die jag sequentie na die proses waar almal van Wonderland verdwyn wanneer Alice uit haar droom wakker word. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels ---- Copyright Templates * * * * * For me __INDEX__